Velvet Kills The RWBY Universe
by zipmach
Summary: As she kills, she only grows stronger! Welcome to an alternate universe where Velvet Scarlatina has decided to rid the world of huntsmen and huntresses. No one knows her plan or her end game. Can the students and staff of Beacon Academy put a stop he her onslaught before its too late?
1. Decaffeinated

Death is but a constant between all life in the universe. It can devastate us, is can relieve us, and in the face of death, it can even unite us. But this story is not about death's role in the universe. This story is about the many forms that death takes and how it is a force that cannot be stopped

* * *

Coco laid still on the ground, unable to move from both her injuries and exhaustion. Two of her teammates, Fox and Yatsuhashi lay dead beside her. Team CFVYs mission did not go as expected. Barely alive, Coco looked up and saw her last living teammate standing above her. Coco frantically tried to run through her head any reasons as to why this would happen. She couldn't understand why she would turn on her friends. She couldn't understand why she would stab out Fox's eyes, he was already blind. With tears and blood running down her face she looked at Velvet.

"W- we were friends…". She was barely able to speak. "Why would you do this?" Velvet slowly looked down and gazed into the eyes of the broken huntress and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Even if I told you, you'd never understand" She raised her boot above Coco's head and stomped it down.

* * *

"Velvet looks like she's barely keeping it together." Yang attempted to break the silence with Blake as they sat and waited for the funeral to start.

"By the way Yang, where are Weiss and Ruby?"

"Weiss took it upon herself to help plan the funeral since Velvet was such a mess once she got back, so she's off making sure everything is ready."

"And Ruby?"

Yang turned in her seat to look directly at Blake.

"She's attempting to walk from the front of the building to the funeral hall. She has a hard time walking in heels, ya know.." Another silence fell upon them. Neither one knew what to say at a time like this. Shortly after, Ozpin walked up to the mic at the front of the room and began the ceremony.

"Good morning students." As their headmaster began to speak Ruby managed to hobble her way to the seat next to Yang. "Today we are here to pay respect and honor to Huntress Coco Adel, Huntsmen Fox Alistair, and Huntsmen Yatsuhashi Daichi." Ruby leaned over and whispered to Yang.

"I didn't know it was a closed casket. I brought different smelling coffee beans to lay next to them."

Yang whispered back to Ruby.

"They had to do closed casket. Weiss said that their bodies were destroyed. Especially Coco, supposedly her face looked like it was completely smashed in by something." As she spoke, Yang had look of sadness on her face.

"There's hasn't been a Grimm attack this gruesome in a while, it's terrifying that something like this actually happened." Blake said as she leaned over to join the conversation.

* * *

At the funeral reception all of the students sat with their teams eating at the round tables set up throughout the hall.. Most of the teams were just talking amongst themselves.

"So what did you guys think?" Weiss said as she sat down to join her team.

"It was very nice." said Blake

"Did you need so many doilies in the reception hall" Yang asked, trying to break the uneasy tension they were all still feeling.

"Oh and what would you have suggested? A fog Machine?" Weiss asked with a somewhat irritated look.

"Well, the dance last night got cancelled and we still have all the stuff so…" Yang and Weiss's conversation continued as normal and the tension seemed to be dying

A few tables over, team JNPR just sat in silence.

"So.." Began Nora, "What kinda Grimm do you think killed them!?" Death never really got to Nora .

"Nora, that's not really an appropriate question right now." Ren cut her off before she could go off handle with the subject

"But don't you want to knoooow?! Like, what is its a new type that no one has ever seen!? WHAT IF IT'S ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A T-REX?!" And as usual, Ren's attempt to silence Nora had failed.

As Nora shouted about how exciting team CVFY's mutilation was, Velvet slowly wandered up to Team JNPR's table. She looked extremely nervous, like she wanted to say something to them but was afraid to. She never looked up. In her right hand she was clutching a folded up napkin. Nora's verbal construction of her T-Rex Grimm hypothesis came to a stop as she noticed Velvet standing there silently.

Jaune looked at Velvet.

"Velvet, please forgive her, she tends to get a bit…" but before he could finish, Velvet shoved the napkin into Ren's chest and ran off, out of the reception hall. Ren caught it and looked down at it.

"What is that?" Asked Nora. "IS IT A LOVE LETTER?! You're gonna circle no, RIGHT?!"

"Nora please, you should keep your voice down just a little while we're in here" Pyrrha attempted to get Nora to at least keep her loud thoughts to their table.

As Ren unfolded the napkin, he noticed something was scribbled on it. "PLEASE MEET ME ON THE ROOM OF THE DORMS IN ONE HOUR. I COULD REALLY USE SOMEBODY TO TALK TO."

"Oooooh , so she gonna confess her love there then?!" Nora said as she leaned over to see what the napkin said. "Then what? You gonna deny her at first then as the days go by you'll realize more and more that maybe you two really do go good together then you grow farther and farther apart from you childhood friends as you just keep spending time with her until you forget the rest of us even exist and we just have to go the rest of our lives without you?!"

Ren knew how Nora felt about him and that this probably made her nervous. So he turned and looked deep into her eyes and said

"I don't know, maybe.".

* * *

After the funeral, Ozpin sat in his office with Glynda Goodwitch, awaiting Ironwood's arrival.

"James says he believes that there's more to this than a Grimm attack." As Glynda spoke Ozpin turned to her.

"Unfortunately, Glynda, I think he might be right. Team CFVY is more than capable of handling themselves against the Grimm." As Ozpin finished speaking General Ironwood emerged from the elevator.

"Good afternoon Ozpin. Glynda." he offered them both a brief smile.

"Good afternoon general." Ozpin handed Ironwood a cup of coffee. "So we might as well cut to the chase. You believe there's something more than just Grimm to blame for the incident with team CFVY?"

"Yes." Ironwood stated. "I do. They're wounds are like nothing any Grimm attack has ever done."

"So what is your theory then, General?" Asked Ozpin

"I believe a person, or even a team of people may have done this. Team CFVY is very competent when fighting. Whoever did this had to have been very strong and highly trained in combat. And their wounds. The type of wounds they had must have come from something that can think, something with a conscience."

Ozpin looked at Glynda then back to Ironwood. "I understand your concern, General, but we can't go on a witch hunt now. We will need more facts. I plan on questioning Ms. Scarlatina once she's had some time to calm down. We also need more proof that something bigger is going on here."

As soon as Ozpin finished, the elevator doors opened and Oobleck ran out into the office

"Good afternoon Dr. Oobleck" Ozpin said with his usual measure of calm.

Oobleck looked worried as he entered. "Professor Ozpin, very very bad news."

"Well what happened?" Glynda looked at Oobleck.

"It's about huntsmen Lie Ren, He was just found on the ground right in front of the main dormitories."

"Is he alright?." Ozpin quickly stood up.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and looked around at all three of them. "No sir" he said "He's Dead."

* * *

 **So my friend talked me into doing this. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more!**


	2. Hammer and a Gun

Death was never really something that got to Nora. She always joked (supposedly) about ripping people's legs off or smashing their faces in. It was always the one thing that she seemed to find more fun in than anything else. Death never really got to Nora, not until now.

* * *

"So you blacked out and when you came to, your team was dead?"

"Yes. That's correct"

Velvet sat across from Ozpin in his meeting room. She was looking down as he watched her from across the small table.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" He eyed Velvet suspiciously. Velvet just continued to look down at her hands resting in her lap.

"Yes," She said, "That's all."

Ozpin took a deep breath. "Alright then, just one more question. I heard you were supposed to meet Mr. Lie Ren around the time he was found three days ago. Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"Well," Velvet finally looked up at Ozpin "I wanted to talk to him, but I got nervous and didn't know what to say. So I got there a little late and just stood at the bottom of the stairs trying to think of what I was going to say to him. That's when Ruby found me and told me what had happened." As she spoke tears began to run down her face and it sounded like it was getting harder for her to talk. Ozpin looked at her for a moment in silent contemplation.

"Alright then, if that is all then you are excused. You should head straight to the dorms. As you know, you have a bit of packing to do today."

Velvet excused herself quietly without ever looking up.

* * *

"I'm worried about her," Jaune looked concerned. "She hasn't come out of there since it happened."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Nora's a strong person" Pyrrha said as she looked at the outside of the door leading into their dorm room.

"Different people deal with these things in different ways," Velvet added, as she stood in the hallway with them. Behind her were suitcases full of her things, ready for her to move in with her new teammates.

"Let me talk to her." Velvet took her new dorm key out of her pocket, she slowly opened the door to walk in, and closed it behind her.

Nora was just sitting on her bed. She didn't even acknowledge Velvet when she sat next to her. Velvet sat for a minute before standing up and walking over to Nora's desk where her hammer was sitting, folded up. Velvet picked it up and tossed it to the other girl. They both looked at each other. Velvet gave Nora a smile.

"Let's go take a walk"

* * *

Ruby and her team stood in the large cemetery for huntsmen and huntresses. They were silently looking at Ren's grave.

"I don't get it." Ruby looked like she was going to be sick. "How can all of this happen? And all so close"

"Welcome to the world Ruby. The next thing never waits for you to move on from the first one." Blake was speaking very monotone.

"It's just... I don't understand, why would Ren do this?"

"None of us understand, Ruby." Weiss added.

"Ruby…" Yang looked almost angry "When you found Velvet yesterday, how did she look?"

"Oh. she was all sweaty and kinda moving around a lot. I guess she was just that nervous about talking to Ren." Ruby gave an awkward laugh. Yang looked over at Blake and Weiss.

"Did you tell Ozpin that when he asked you about it?" Weiss sounded concerned.

"Uhhh, no. Why? Is that really important?" Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I think I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. Find out exactly what she was going to tell Ren." Yang looked back over to Weiss and Blake and they gave her an agreeing nod.

* * *

After a long walk, Velvet and Nora arrived at the docks on the edge of town. Velvet stood a couple feet in front of Nora, staring out over the water and off into the horizon.

"So uh, why'd you bring me here?" Nora sounded confused.

"I like to come here when something's on my mind." Velvet kept staring out over the water. "It's quiet and no one's really ever around here at this time"

A silence fell upon them for a short time.

"Tell me, Nora." Velvet turned around slightly. "What's the fastest you've ever ran down a flight of stairs?"

Nora, absent of her usual energy, went from somewhat confused to very confused.

"Uhhh.."

"You know, a few days ago I ran down the stairs in the dorms fast enough that no one even knew I was up there." Velvet continued.

"What do you mean?" Nora took a step forward

Velvet turned back toward the water. "You know, if you want a murder to look like a suicide, you need to make sure you aren't at the scene when it's discovered."

As soon as the words left Velvet's mouth, Nora launched herself forward, as if by instinct, wielding her hammer and ready to kill. Velvet was able to turn around in time to block it. Nora jumped back and noticed the weapons that Velvet was holding. _Storm Flower_ , Ren's weapons. these were not the originals. These were some weird, bastardized

"You!" Nora's energy returned, but not her usual, upbeat energy. This was pure anger. "You bitch!"

Nora whipped _Magnhild_ out to its full length, brandishing the massive warhammer as if it weighed nothing at all. She charged straight for the rather smug looking rabbit Faunus with hate in her eyes. As she swung it down upon her enemy she noticed that Velvet didn't try to dodge. Her hammer bounced off of Velvet without even hurting her. Velvet had managed to create a shield using nothing but her aura, just like Ren. But again something was off about it. It was as if she hadn't stolen his weapons or abilities, but somehow copied and contorted them.

Nora's absolute hate for Velvet grew more and more each second. How dare she kill her friend. How dare she spit all over his legacy with this weird mime act of hers. But, with every ounce of anger Nora poured out, Velvet just appeared to grow more and more amused.

Nora flipped her weapon over and stood on the head of it. She launched herself forward, past Velvet, swinging her body and _Magnhild_ at her opponent as she passed. With a smirk, Velvet turned around and brought one of the guns up just in time to knock the war hammer out of the way. The parry caused Nora to fall forward and as she did, Velvet swung her other hand up and used the barrel of the gun to punch the red head square in the mouth, laying her out on the ground.

Nora lifted herself up from the ground and licked her lips. The taste of blood only fueled her rage. She brought _Magnhild's_ hilt back and hit Velvet in the nose with the base of the handle. The unorthodox strike threw Velvet off. In the half-second that she was distracted by the strange blow to the face, Nora used her hammer to launch Velvet backwards.

Velvet got up and charged forward swinging the blades on the front of her guns at Nora's midriff. Nora dodged back quickly enough that only her clothes got cut and the skin of her stomach remained unbroken. She swung her hammer back around and hit Velvet right in the chest, launching her into one of the large shipping crates on the other side of the dock. Nora rushed at the crate and smashed down on it as hard as she could. But she didn't realize that Velvet had rolled out of the way and come up behind her. A moment of hesitation was all it took, she felt the sharp pain of _Storm Flower's_ blades digging deep into her shoulders.

Nora let out a scream of pain and spun around, flailing out with _Magnhild_. As she tried to turn, Velvet stepped back out of the way. The combined motions caused the blades to be ripped out of Nora's shoulders, tearing gashes down her back and around one side. But in the process she managed to land another hit on Velvet and launched her a couple meters.

Velvet stood up, hurt, but still functional. Nora was grinding her teeth in pain. Velvet stood up and fired at Nora's open wounds. Nora screamed in pain. She dropped her hammer and fell to her knees, clutching at her back and stomach.

Velvet walked over and shoved the barrel of the gun into Nora's mouth.

"Is that it? I was expecting a bit more from you." Velvet smirked.

Nora could see her hammer. She could think of a number of ways to get out of this, but,for some reason she felt no urge to fight back. All she could think about was Ren. Her best friend who was taken away from her, who she will never see again. Not unless whatever afterlife she was about to be sent to it. She felt no need to go on in this life, not without him. She slowly closed her eyes and Velvet pulled the trigger.

The back of Nora's head exploded outward as the bullet pierced the back of her skull, blood and grey matter spraying onto the concrete. She fell back, laid out cold and dead on the ground. The digitalized version of _Storm Flower_ disappeared from Velvets hands.

Velvet then took out her camera and took a couple photos of Nora and her weapon. She put her camera away and started to leave.

"Well," she said as she walked away, back toward the school. "Some dock employees are about to have an interesting work day."

* * *

 **People wanted more so here's more! This is my first time trying to write a fight scene so I hope you like it! Feed back is welcome!**


	3. Going Out With A Yang

They say that with death comes grief. And one of the many stages of grief is denial. Denial of death and denial of the facts. But this can be dangerous, for you see, denial has the ability to hide the truth that is standing right in front of you.

* * *

"I told you that suicide made no sense! I told you that Team CFVY wasn't killed by Grimm!" Ironwood was shouting and banging on Ozpin's desk. "And what are you going to say about this one?! That a shipping crate fell on her then she accidentally got shot in the face!"

"General please," Ozpin spoke sternly. Glynda stood silently behind him "I know my students aren't dumb. We told them that Lie Ren's death was currently believed to be a suicide but was under investigation. Is that not true?"

"With all due respect Ozpin, I don't think anyone actually believes that he just threw himself off the roof of the dormitories." Ironwood lowered his voice so that he was no longer shouting.

"Don't worry, General. I believe we are about to get the answers we all desire." As soon as Ozpin finished speaking the elevator doors opened and Jaune and Pyrrha stepped out.

"Good morning students." Ozpin greeted them. "I apologize that you are having to miss class this morning, but this is a very urgent matter."

Jaune and Pyrrha just stood there in silence. Both of them terrified of what they were about to hear. When Velvet returned to the dorm alone the night before she told them that Nora wanted time to be alone. They wanted to trust her but they knew deep down that it wasn't true. The worst part was when she wasn't there in the morning either. What had happened? Whatever Ozpin was going to tell them, it couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but this morning Nora Valkyrie was found dead."

The words hit them harder than any weapon could have. Jaune's chest tightened and Pyrrha threw a hand over her mouth in shock. They were both holding back tears. Jaune was trying his best to look strong in front of his Headmaster and teammate.

"Please, I need you to tell me, when was the last time either of you saw your teammate?"

At first they said nothing. Pyrrha couldn't hold her tears back any longer and began to break down and cry. Jaune looked over to her, then over at Ozpin, and began to speak.

"She went out last night. She needed to blow off some steam."

"Did she go alone?" asked Glynda

"No." Jaune said quietly. "She took a walk with Velv.." Jaune didn't even finish speaking as he realized what Ozpin was implying. The Headmaster stood up.

"An entire team is murdered except for one person. This person then asks to meet a huntsmen on the roof of the dormitories, and then suddenly that huntsman becomes suicidal and jumps off. And after that, this person goes on a walk alone with a huntress who is later found dead." Ozpin grabbed his cane. "Come, all of you. I think it's time we get the truth from Ms. Scarlatina."

* * *

"You know, Yang, it's irresponsible to skip class." Velvet said as Yang entered the dorm room.

"I know, I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly, but I felt like this was important." Yang pulled up one of the desk chairs and sat down across from Velvet, who was sitting on her new bed in Team JNPV's room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Velvet asked in a curious voice.

"Well." Yang adjusted herself in her seat "It's about Ren." She kept shifting in the chair trying to make herself comfortable. She looked down and saw that the cushion was very crudely sewn together and that there was a piece of string left dangling off of it. "Uh, did someone try and rip this apart?"

"Oh, it was coming apart so Pyrrha asked if I could sew it back together." Velvet smiled as she explained away the cushion's poor condition in her usually chipper voice..

"Well no offense, but its kinda really uncomfortable. What, did you fill it with dust vials or something?" Yang laughed awkwardly as she attempted to make a joke

"As a matter of fact," Velvet leaned forward and grabbed the string hanging of the cushion. "I did."

In one swift motion Velvet pulled the string and tucked and rolled to the other side of the bed she was sitting on. When she did, the seat cushion exploded. Not enough to dismember or kill Yang, but enough to toss her across the room, against the opposite wall. Yang screamed as she felt a horrible burning sensation all over her body. She looked down at her arms and legs and saw her skin bubbling up and melting away. She let out a horrible shriek of both pain and shock.

"Did you know," Velvet asked in that same cheerful voice as she stood up and looked at Yang, who was leaning up against the wall. " If you mix components of dust, you can change their properties? You can even go so far as to almost create a new kind of dust, like acid. Its pretty hard to do and takes time. Hell, the few vials I packed into the seat took me a good couple months to make. But it was worth it just for you Yang." Velvet smiled.

Yang had no idea what to do. She tried to think but she could not concentrate. She could feel the power burning up inside her, but the pain was so unbearable that she couldn't even bring herself to move. She just laid there, suffering the burning pain as her flesh was eaten away. She looked at her hands and saw that the terrible dust concoction had destroyed her weapons. She was breathing heavy as the acid ate its way through her clothes, through her skin, and made its way inside her. She slowly raised her head and looked up at Velvet. Struggling through the pain just to move, she saw the huge grin on Velvet's face. Then Yang took one last ragged breath. A moment passed before her mutilated body slumped to the floor.

* * *

"...And that's why I am sometimes referred to as big papi." As Professor Port's story came to a close, the students all felt relieved. "Anyway, back to the lesson."

Ruby looked over at Weiss and whispered "Do you think everything will be alright?"

Weiss whispered back "I'm sure she'll be fine. This is Yang we're talking about after all."

Class continued until the students all heard a terrible shriek outside, coming from the dorms.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all looked at each other before running out of the classroom.

"Students please." Before Port couldn't say anything they were gone.

The three of them ran towards the dorm building. Ruby used her semblance to dash ahead of the other two, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby wait!" yelled Blake as she and Weiss ran after her. They ran inside the dorms and up the stairs. When they reached their floor they could see down the hallway. The door to team JNPV's dorm was open and Ruby was standing in the hallway, pale and motionless, looking inside. Weiss and Blake ran up to her and followed her gaze inside. They saw an open window and, underneath it, all that was left of Yang Xiao Long.


End file.
